


Prettily Broken

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [96]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Modification, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: I would love a fic where Steve and Bucky kidnap Tony and make him their sex slave. Lots of feminization, hole spanking. Maybe even ABO and them breeding him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Requests [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 355





	Prettily Broken

“Finally that gala is over, it felt like it would never end.” Bucky stretched his arms above his head as the trio entered the house, Tony cuddled under Steve’s thick arm. The blond Alpha smiled smugly as the Omega’s eyes flicked up at the two Alphas’ every so often now that they were home. 

“Now baby girl, why don’t you go get out of those nasty male clothes? I bet they make you feel sick to your stomach,” Steve crooned as he twisted his lips at the sight of Tony in a suit. 

“Thank you Alpha,” Tony nodded eagerly as Bucky pulled Tony’s hair down from the bun he had it up in for the night, his brown hair longer now at the insistence of the two Alpha’s. 

“Now go doll yourself up for us girl, we’ll be waiting for you in your playroom.” Bucky swatted Tony’s ass with a wink. Tony blushed a pretty pink as he scurried off to get changed. 

“Our little Omega has come so far from when we first brought him here, he would kick and hiss at the mere suggestion of wearing female clothing.” Steve sighed dreamily as Bucky gathered what he wanted for their playtime with their girl. 

“He was such a firecracker, I still have a scar from when he stabbed me while trying to get away,” Bucky smiled as he traced the scar on his arm. 

“It just made it so much more wonderful when he finally broke for us,” Steve agreed as he palmed his cock through his dress pants. 

“He broke beautifully and now he’s ours forever,” Bucky agreed before growling lowly when the door opened and their Omega shuffled in shyly. 

“Do I look pretty enough for you Alpha’s?” Tony asked as he smoothed his hands over the white thigh-high stockings on his legs. Tony’s tiny little Omega cock was locked firmly away in a pink cage sitting on top of his swollen balls and his sweet-smelling slick already glistening on his thighs, staining the tops of the stockings. A cute, white frilled babydoll fluttered around his board hips and the little mounds that made up the Omega’s breasts filled the top of the babydoll. Tony’s hair was loose around his shoulders, his cheeks were dusted with a pink blush, his lashes dark with mascara and his lips a bright red. 

“Good enough to eat baby girl,” Steve purred as Tony came closer, high heels clicking on the floor as he walked. 

“Why don’t you be a good girl and bend yourself over your favourite toy for us?” Bucky patted the much-used leather padded breeding bench. 

“Are you going to breed my pussy today Alpha’s?” Tony wiggled his hips in excitement as he bent himself over the bench, fresh slick dripping from his puffy hole as Bucky strapped him into place. 

“Only if you’re a good little girl,” Steve said as he pulled Tony’s ass cheeks apart as Bucky ripped pieces of tape off of the roller with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh!” Tony gave a high-pitched gasp as the first piece of tape was applied to his skin. Bucky placed all the pieces onto Tony’s skin, the edges of it pulling at Tony’s puffy rim and once Bucky was finished the Omega’s hole was being held open by a ring of tape. 

“Such a cute little pussy,” Steve crooned as he rubbed his thumb over the slick hole before suddenly slapping it forced Tony to arch up and yelp. 

“You know our rules baby girl, if we’re going to use any of your needy Omega holes then they need to be abused first. It’s for your own good, you can’t be allowed to believe you’re something your not.” Bucky reminded as he picked up a leather riding crop, he preferred the crop while Steve preferred his hand. 

“What are you girl?” Steve demanded as he spanked Tony’s hole again, much harder this time while Bucky waited his turn. He liked to use the cool leather of the crop when Tony’s hole was puffy, red and leaking from Steve’s spanks. 

“I’m your slutty girl! Your Omega slut to be used how you want to!” Tony cried out as he writhed from his place strapped to the bench as Steve spanked his held open hole without pause as Bucky palmed at his cock as he watched with growing arousal. 

“Open wide slutty girl,” Steve stopped his spankings to circle the bench as he opened his suit pants to let his cock swing free. The moment Tony opened his painted lips; Steve grabbed a handful of his long hair and shoved his cock between the Omega’s parted lips. 

“Mm, that’s good. Almost as good as your pussy.” Steve moaned as he thrust his cock deep into Tony’s mouth, heavy balls slapping Tony’s chin as Bucky lifted the riding crop with a smirk on his mouth. 

Steve made a happy noise when Tony cried out around his cock when Bucky brought the crop down harshly on his puffy hole. Tony drooled around the blond Alpha’s cock, eyes going glassy as fresh slick oozed from his abused hole as his body had been conditioned to when pain was inflicted on his hole. 

“Dirty little girl,” Bucky chuckled at the wave of slick as he set the now wet crop down as he undid his pants as he stepped up directly Tony’s propped up ass. Bucky didn’t waste any time as he slammed his cock into the Omega’s slick hole, laughing when Tony choked around Steve’s cock.

Bucky placed his hands on the edge of the bench as he planted his feet wide as he began pounding into the Omega. Bucky watched the way the red, slick rim spread wide around his cock, the tape tugging on the skin making Tony’s hips arch. 

“That’s it slutty girl, squeeze that pussy tight around my cock.” Bucky grunted as the two Alphas’ fucked him together, filling him from both ends. 

“Are you going to breed the slutty girl’s greedy cunt?” Steve asked as he choked Tony with his cock each time he pushed into the Omega’s red lips. 

“Damn right I am,” Bucky moaned as his knot started to swell before he cruelly ripped a piece of the tape off of Tony’s ass and moaned as Tony cried out and clenched down around his cock. Bucky forced his swollen knot into Tony’s tight hole, smirking pleased as he started to flood the squirming Omega’s womb with his cum. 

“Swallow it all down girl, don’t spill a single drop of your favourite treat.” Steve reminded as he held Tony’s head in place as his knot formed inside of the brunet’s mouth, locking into place behind the Omega’s teeth so Tony had no choice but to swallow down the gush of Alpha cum. 

Bucky and Steve made small talk over Tony’s head as they emptied their loads into the Omega between them, Tony lying limp from where he was strapped to the breeding bench. Steve finished knotting Tony’s mouth first, pulling out and wiping his cock clean against Tony’s cheek smirking at the way Tony’s makeup was running and smeared now. 

Bucky pulled out of Tony’s abused, gaping hole next and shoved a plug into the Omega, making sure his cum wouldn’t drip out of the Omega. 

Steve unstrapped Tony from the bench before flipping the Omega onto his back. Tony moaned, eyes closing as his stomach bulged with the amount of cum he had been pumped full with. 

Steve and Bucky put on gloves before picking up two bottles that they have been using on Tony since they acquired him. 

Steve shoved Tony’s babydoll up to the Omega’s chin, exposing his small tits as Bucky unlocked the cock cage to show the Alpha’s Tony’s tiny cock. 

“Mmmm, ahh,” Tony whined weakly as the two Alpha’s began to apply to the cold creams to his chest and cock. Tony bit his wet, painted lip as he watched with hazy eyes as Steve applied the estrogen cream to his chest to help the Omega’s small tits develop properly. Meanwhile, Bucky coated Tony’s limp cock and swollen balls with a numbing cream that helped drive in his place as their slutty girl, their slutty Omega. 

“Thank you Alphas’,” Tony slurred as he enjoyed the attention the two men were lavishing on him and how full he felt. Steve and Bucky traded smirks; they were lucky their Omega broke so prettily.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Twitter & Curious Cat
> 
> Twitter.com/sinqueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
